Enemies Can Be Friends
by Green-blobs-and-blue-apples
Summary: Bella is a vampire and has a were-wolf best friend. She moves to Forks and encounters more vampires there than she ever has in her life... and an odd pack of wolves....This is my first story and I'm not entirely sure what to rate it, so I'll rate it T.
1. Prologue

**Hi this is my first story and the first one I've ever let anyone beside a few close friends read. Also, I prefer writing in first person. I also do not know Russian, therefore I will not type in Russian.**

** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY CHARACTERS!!!!**

* * *

I've wandered for a long time with my best friend Lizzy. She is fun to be around, so it doesn't matter. Lizzy is tall, elegant and graceful; everything I'm not.

She is about five foot ten and is brunette like me. She is very good with animals. In fact, she is a were-wolf.

Hollywood doesn't seem to get much right when it comes to so-called mythical creatures. I guess there are were-wolves closer to Hollywood's version, but she isn't one of them. Silver doesn't really hurt her, though she is still a bit paranoid around it. She isn't forced to shift at full moon, even though she loves to run. She can transform completely into a wolf, half way, or stay completely human. She prefers being one form or the other. "There's too much anger", she says.

I, on the other hand am six inches shorter than her and extremely clumsy. I'm also her supposed enemy. Like I said, that city in California doesn't get much right. I don't have fangs and I certainly don't burn in the sun. Nothing can really penetrate my skin other than enemies and other vampires. I just am not a big fan of the sparkling. Yeah.... Let's go out and sparkle! Note my sarcasm.

* * *

"Bella! Let's Go!" Lizzy shouted with a thick Russian accent. We were in Siberia visiting her pack. Well, more or less her dad.

"I'm waiting on you Liz," I laughed as she grabbed a suitcase. I shifted in the door frame.

"Where are we gonna go?" She looked up with her bright ice-blue eyes.

"I think it's time we go visit my cousin's old house," I smiled.

She frowned,"Is this cousin still alive?"

I laughed, "No." I was the last Swan I knew of.

"It was good to see you Isabelle. Take care of Elizabeth for me. Farewell," Lizzy's dad spoke in Russian.

"Ciao," I answered in a more familiar language to me. I barely understood his short speech.

"Work on that Russian, my dear," He scolded me.

I laughed as Lizzy pulled me out the door.

"Bye Dad!" she shouted.

* * *

"This is our plane, Bella" Lizzy almost literally dragged me to the boarding line.

"Sì, sì, calmati, Lizzy," I sighed. **(A.N. Translation for those who don't know: Yes, yes, calm down, Lizzy)**

"Whatever," she said. She hasn't really wanted to learn Italian, but she had gotten the gist of what I said.

Forks, Washington, here we come, I thought.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry that was really short, but what can I say, it's just an introduction to the two. Now just to clear things up, just in case your confused.**

**-Bella is a vampire, age 17**

**-Bella is Italian.**

**-Bella sparkles ( I just felt like typing that just cause.)**

**-Lizzy is short for Elizabeth, in case you didn't know**

**-Lizzy was born in America.**

**-Lizzy is Russian.**

**-Lizzy isn't usually that excited, she is just like that because she wants to GO.**

**Thanks for reading.... I do appreciate reviews, but I won't force you. By the way, I update when I feel like it and when I have time so don't pressure me to get chapters done.**


	2. A new town, a new life

**Alright here is the next chapter, thank you Katie, I was so happy this morning when I read your review, I was literally bouncing all the way to school!!! Thank you once again.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Forks, Washington seems so cliche. Green, wet, rainy, and a small population. Perfect for vampires trying to be inconspicuous. The town itself reminds me of a pea; small and green. Forks seriously has nothing, so Lizzy and I are going to take on high school. Yuck. I was starting as a junior, while Lizzy is going as a senior.

"I don't think I want to go to your graduation ceremony," I groaned.

"Fine... I'm not going to your grad ceremony either," she snorted, walking into the house.

I ran upstairs and to the right, "I call this room!" I shouted quickly.

"Then I get this room, I guess..." she mumbled as she walked slowly to the other room across the hall.

"You alright Liz?" I poked my head out the door.

"I'm fine," she muttered as she entered her new room.

"Huh," I turned around and set my suitcase on the cot that sat in the middle of the barren room. I heard a high pitched squeal, then an excited string of Russian words. "Ah!" I tried to shield my aching ears from the noise, "Can you shout any louder? Geez."

"Come here, Bella!" she managed some English.

"Ay!" I shouted, "Okay, Okay!"

I rubbed my poor head with one hand as I walked across the hall into her new room.

"Look! Isn't she cute!" she gushed and held up a picture.

"If you say so. That was my aunt's great-granddaughter," I sighed.

"Oh," she paused for a moment, "She's cute."

"Was. She is dead now."

"Huh. Well then, I'm going to count some fat, yummy sheep," she yawned.

" 'Night," I smiled.

I walked back into my room and looked. It was bare with four walls, a decent sized closet, dark wood floors, and a big window. The closet and the door leading to the hallway were on the side parallel to the window.

_ High school will be quite interesting_, I thought as I put my suitcase on the floor in my closet. I laid on the old cot.

I wonder if we'll encounter any vampires or were-wolves tomorrow.

I heard a groan from the other room and some wasn't sleeping well on the cot. I'll have to get paint and other stuff to decorate the rooms. The downstairs was fine, but upstairs was a completely different story. No pun intended. Anyway, my room was purple, and I'm not a big fan of purple...

"Ugh, That had to be the worst sleep ever. It's time to get ready for school, Bells," Lizzy tromped down the stairs.

Uh-oh, there's no food.... 3...2...1...

"EEK!" She screeched.

"I guess you'll have to wait 'till lunch to eat," I walked into the kitchen behind her.

"But I'm hungry," she whined.

"You'll be fine," I answered.

"I guess," She turned around and walked towards the front door, "let's go."

"Yes Ma'am," I saluted jokingly.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"Alright, sorry," I said backing off a bit.

There were a bunch of little buildings, rather than a single building. We located the building labeled "Office", and silently walked in.

"Excuse me," I said to the secretary's back.

"Are you new here?" She whipped around.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan, and this is Elizabeth Keivera," I answered.

"Ooh, here are your schedules. Also, here is a slip you need to have signed by your teachers, then bring it back here at the end of the day." she nodded then went back to the paper work.

"What do you have first period?" Lizzy asked, "I have Gym!"

I don't see how she can be excited about gym, "Certainly not gym, thank goodness."

I ignored everyone throughout the day until lunch. Liz and I grabbed a table by some people she met.

I heard quick and quiet whispering that stood out from all the other talking. I pretended to take a deep breathe to confirm my hypothesis. I was correct. Vampires. "Liz," I whispered quietly, "There are five vampires," I whispered urgently in Russian.

"What?" She began letting out a long string of profanities in her native language.

"Calm down!" I hissed, still in Russian. "Go pick up some food. We don't need extra attention."

She nearly ran out of the cafeteria. She was still swearing in Russian.

The bell rang, so I headed to my next class, Biology. I walked in and handed the slip of paper to the teacher, Mr. Banner.

"Go sit next to Cullen," he handed the paper back to me.

I look to where the empty seat was and right next to it, was a dark-eyed vampire.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!!! I can't update this weekend, but I'll try to update before then. Until the next chapter....Bye**


	3. Too much of a werewolf

**Sooooo...... sorry for the wait..... my weekend was busy. three parties in two days plus a basketball game at 10:00.**

**Well, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

I was truly frightened. I had never encountered other vampires, let alone five of them. Their eyes were so dark, I couldn't even tell if they are animal drinkers or not. He had an expression on his face that showed interest, but not so much that it was rude.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen," he held his hand up to shake mine.

I just looked at him, smiled, then nodded in acknowledgment.

He pulled his hand away.

I asked the most important question that could be answered in front of the nosy humans, "Are you a vegetarian?"

He hesitated, "yes..."

"Good. Liz might want to know that," I said to myself.

"Who is Liz?" He inquired.

_ Ugh, You need to keep out of my business, Nosy, _I thought towards him, "My best friend."

"Sorry," I must have accidentally let him hear that.

"No more questions until later," I got up just as the bell rang.

I groaned as I realized what my next class was. I hated gym. Especially since I am A LOT stronger AND faster than the humans. The worst part was holding back.

I could hear the moth-like humans talking about Lizzy and me like we were the light bulbs in the dark night.

* * *

I started walking painfully slow towards home.

"Can you come over?" I heard an excited high-pitched voice beside me, "I'm walking home," she explained.

"Oh, I'm Bella. Perhaps it would be better if you and your family came over to our home. My friend is, ah, skittish? Yeah... My friend is skittish in new places, especially around vampires," I all but muttered.

"Okay! I'm Alice by the way, and-" she froze mid-step. Her eyes seemed to glaze over and it looked like she was looking somewhere far off, like the future...

I was silent, but immensely curious. "Alice?" I gently poked her.

"Huh?" she shook her head, "sorry about that. Five. I'll see you later!" She pranced away quickly.

I ran home as quickly as I could, so I could talk to Lizzy. "Liz!" I shouted.

"What!" She snapped, stepping into the foyer.

"Calm, please," I begged.

"I think we should move or push them out! Those leeches-" she cut out the english and started ranting in Russian.

"ELIZABETH!" I grabbed her shoulders.

She abruptly stopped and looked down like a scorned puppy.

"Listen to me," I said slowly as if I were talking to a three-year-old, "They are animal drinkers."

"Oh, well that's _better_, but that doesn't comfort me completely," she turned towards the kitchen to finish putting away the food she had bought.

"They're coming over later," I added as I headed for my room.

She started cursing in every language she knew, which was about seven.

"Hey!" I poked my head around the corner.

"Hay is for horses and cows like you!" She shouted, still somewhat angry.

I shook my head and chuckled," they are coming at five."

"Five? FIVE?!" her voice rose with each word, "That's in twenty minutes!"

"You'd better eat then," I sat on the small uncomfortable cot in my room. I guess the paint will have to wait.

"Ding, Dong!" The doorbell echoed through the empty house. Huh...Sounds like a human treat...

"I got it!" I ran at a slow human pace, of course, down the stairs and opened the door. "Come on in." I pointed to the living room. All seven of them filed in and stood in the bare living room.

* * *

**Well, it's kinda short, sorry... umm well please review, I would really appreciate it.**

**So tell me, what's your favorite color? Mine's green. Oh, I do call black a color as well as gray and white. I mean they aren't colors, but it can still be your favorite.  
**


	4. Werewolves will be werewolves

**So here is the next chapter... please go to my profile and vote... I am not positive if I should post that story..... Obviously I'll wait until I've finished this story**

**I do not own twilight!!!!**

**And please excuse the Italian, if it is wrong... please let me know... I used an online translator, which I hate using those fyi...**

**there will be a little Spanish later in the story, but I actually know some Spanish, so I won't need to use a translator...**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Sorry, we just moved in, so we don't really have any furniture," I apologized.

"Aw, It's fine, sweetie," the caramel-haired woman answered, "Ooh, may I do the decorations and paint and that?"

"Um, sure," I turned towards the kitchen. "Lizzy, you get your fluffy butt in here, or I'll throw the food away!"

I heard two simultaneous gasps, "You wouldn't," they both answered in threatening voices. I almost laughed, but that would ruin the effect.

A loud slap echoed through the house, "Emmett, she wasn't talking to you."

"Oh." he answered, "Good. I would have had to kill somebody if she was talking to me."

"And yes I would," I shifted all my weight to my right foot.

"Fine, be that way," she stalked into the living room with a plate full of food.

"I will too.." I looked at her and shook my head while laughing, "you could eat forever and never get full."

"Mm-hm.." she stuffed her mouth full of food.

I whacked the back of her head, "Manners," I hissed.

"Sorry, sorry..." she mumbled with her mouth overflowed with food.

I sighed, "I'm Bella, and that is Lizzy," I pointed at Lizzy, " I'm a vampire, she is a werewolf."

"From Europe?" The tall blond man with neat hair asked.

"Yes-ish." I answered before I realized what he was asking. "I mean she is from more asia area, but she is more closely related to shape-shifters. Lizzy is sort-of in between both of them."

"Okay..." the blond man thought for a moment, "I am Carlisle, and this is my family. Esme, my wife," he gestured towards the carmel-haired woman next to him, "Emmett and Rosalie," he moved his hand towards a big, tall man with huge muscles and a tall leggy blond who should be a model. "Jasper, and you have already met Alice," he nodded toward the short pixie I met earlier and the other male blond who looked very curious. "And this," he announced proudly, "Is Edward," he smiled as he pointed toward the last person.

"Hello," I nudged Lizzy.

"Humph," she grumbled out an almost unintelligible "hi".

"Do you happen to have any abilities?" Edward asked.

"Speed, strength; the basics," I answered. "And a mental shield I can expand or lift off as I wish... the rest you'll have to find out for yourselves... nothing wrong with keeping a little mystery to keep us awake," I winked.

"Hm, you sound quite talented," Carlisle nodded.

"Does you family have any extra abilities?" I tilted my head ever-so-slightly.

"I can read minds,Alice can-"Edward was cut off by Alice.

"I can see the future based on decisions, and Jasper can control emotions around him-well, more like influence them, but still," she smiled.

"You forgot me," Emmett pouted.

"You technically don't have one, Em, except-" Rosalie started.

"No!" Edward nearly shouted, "Our minds have already been scarred forever, but please spare them."

"Super Emmett!" Rosie, do you want to see super Emmett?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whack!" Rosalie slapped Emmett across the back of his head, "Later."

"Scoore!!" Emmett punched the air.

Edward groaned, "Would you mind if I stayed here when they go home?"

I thought, _why-_oh. _Oh._ "Yep, you are more than welcome."

"_Thank _you," he pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead.

"No," Lizzy groaned.

"Oh, hush fluffy," I teased.

She turned and growled at me. She lept and knocked me down as she turned into a pure white wolf with a black left ear.

I got up quickly and held my ground. "Lizzy, can't we do this later? We have guests," I begged.

_You just don't want to lose, _she thought, then barked a laugh.

I sighed and flipped her roughly onto her back and firmly grabbed her throat with one hand. With my other hand, I grabbed her muzzle. "Go get dressed," I let go completely.

She snorted, but ran upstairs, leaving her clothes on the floor.

"Sorry about that," I apologized as I picked up her stuff.

Carlisle laughed, "It's not every day you see a vampire defeat a werewolf single-handedly."

"We were just playing. We've never truly fought before," I shrugged, "I haven't seen her fight yet, but her father says that when she fights, it's usually to the death or until the other person, or whatever they might be totally surrenders."

"Ooh! Will you wrestle me?" Emmett started jumping up and down like a five year-old.

"Sure, though you'll have to wait. I have to go check on Liz."

"Ah, we should probably leave then," Carlisle turned toward his family.

"We are going shopping. You me, Lizzy, Esme and Rosalie if she agrees," Alice bounded out of the house.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, dear," Esme pulled Carlisle behind her.

"You should come over sometime, Bella," he said as he disappeared outside as well.

"Bye," came a quiet voice. It was Jasper.

"Bye Belly, remember, I won't forget that wrestling match you promised me," Emmett winked.

Rosalie sighed, then left silently dragging her complaining husband.

"I can stay, right?" Edward pleaded, "I wish I could control what I see and hear."

I laughed, "yeah, sure." I turned to the front door, "Bye!" I waved with my empty hand.

"They left?" Liz called from her bedroom.

I put her stuff on the stairs, "yup," I picked up the shards of the plate in the living room.

"Good. Outside. Backdoor. Now." She tumbled down the stairs and out to the backyard.

I sighed and turning toward the garbage can in the small kitchen, I asked Edward, "Do you wanna watch?" I put the shattered plate into the garbage can.

"Um, what do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow. Talk about dense...

"Hm," I pretended to think, "What do vampires and werewolves have in common?"

"They're immortal?" he guessed.

"Hah!" I snorted, "You're pretty stupid, I bet even Emmett could get that question right." I laughed, "I bet you a hundred that Emmett would get the answer right."

"Five hundred. But enlighten me, what is the correct answer?"

"What, do you not like to fight?" I smirked as I closed the door behind him.

"Yes, but I don't see how that is relevant," he crossed his arms and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Has it ever crossed that tiny little brain, of which I'm not entirely sure is in there, that werewolves like to fight as well?" I met Lizzy outside.

She growled.

"Oh hush, he's just trying to escape Emmett and Rosalie's, ah, 'gioco'." I reprimanded her.

She got what I meant, "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized honestly. "My cousin is coming," her eyes lit up, "and her best friend's brother who is like a brother to her. She couldn't bring her fiance. She said that he was away on business, but I have suspicions, though I've never met him, so who am I to judge."

"What are their names?" I asked wondering which cousin, seeing as she had a lot of cousins, and even saying 'a lot' is underestimating.

"Lily and Jasper. Lily is another wolf like me only way different, and Jasper is a fox from down South. Lily is from Portland, but something happened and she disappeared... her mother went and committed suicide after Lily left, while her father went missing and hasn't been found yet. That was two years ago." she looked down.

I processed the new information, then I realized what she was hiding. "Alright," I said with a sly smile, "I'll stay away from your sweet-heart."

Her head snapped up and her expression sank into a glare.

"Aw, am I annoying da big bad wolfie," I taunted her. I made my voice sound like I was talking to a baby.

I laughed as she tried tackling me to the ground.

"Oof," She slammed me into the fence, shattering the fence into splinters.

I slipped under her and and grabbed her from behind, then pinned her to a large tree. "Liz, am I the only one who beats you in a fight?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes," she ground her teeth once she got free. "I even beat those Mexican wolves, those little pups."

"Yeah, from what I heard, they were planning on destroying all shape-shifters, including themselves." I answered.

"Wouldn't that be difficult?" Edward asked.

"No, we can usually recognize another shape-shifter. That reminds me, I wanted to meat the shape-shifters on the coast," Lizzy shifted.

"As far as I know, their abilities are just a genetic quirk that died out," he added.

_If their transformations are a genetic quirk that died out, then I am anorexic, _she thought towards both of us.

I couldn't help but laugh. She was very right.

* * *

**Translation:**

**gioco- game**

**Thank you for reading!!! And I do enjoy those reviews *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**I also enjoy getting to know my reviewers better, so, every time I update I'll ask a question, and give my answer of course :)**

**Sooo.... my question of the update, or QotU:**

**What is your favorite food?**

**I have problems deciding, but my top favs are Steak, Brussels sprouts, asparagus, and salmon. There are several more, but I won't make ya read them all ;)**


	5. HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!

Umm, okay I need a new name for my Jasper in my story... PLEASE help!!!! FYI he is going to end up with Lizzy... and I can't use Anthony because that's Lily's Fiance's name... Ahhhh PLEEEEEASE help I'm begging you!!!!


	6. El zorro y el lobo nuevo

**I need major help guys...**

**first, I replaced the last author note with an actual chapter, so go back and read it if you haven't already...**

**Second... I really need a name for Lizzy's soon-to-be boyfriend....**

**Third....Well this doesn't really have anything to do with anything, but my friend and I are planning an awesome trip... if you review I will tell you where ;)**

**Fourth... I am using Spanglish, because Lizzy's soon-to-be boyfriend was born in Mexico. He knows Spanish and English, but whenever he tries to say something really long in English, he tends to slip in some Spanish...**

**Fifth... translations at the bottom...**

**Sixth... My saxophone broke!!!! I was playing it today, then all of a sudden it was squeaking!!!  
**

**And finally, I don't own anyone or thing but Lizzy, Lily, and Anthony and the person who needs a name... I am thinking Diego..... maybe..... or Todd...nah, I'll go with Diego.  
**

* * *

I decided that I should not go. Vampire plus a pack of weird shape-shifters equals fight- usually. Were-wolves also have quite the temper, and I don't have the patience to deal with them; especially today.

"Do you have any hobbies?" he interrupted my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh," I thought for a moment, "Uh, I read and play an instrument or two..."

"What instrument do you play?" He inquired.

"Eh, Saxophone; alto; violin, flute, and piano... I don't like the flute much nor so much the violin," I answered truthfully. "Do you play anything?"

He smiled proudly, "Piano."

"I've taken a few instrumental classes, as I was getting bored with most of the other classes."

"Huh. I've never taken an instrumental class before; is it fun?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind waiting for the humans to play the piece correctly, and a lot of times they play out of tune, and beginners tend to squeak, or in some cases, screechy." I laughed.

We walked up to my room.

"Well, this is my room. It's not much now, but I'm going to redecorate it soon," I said, walking to the closet. I pulled out the largest of the cases. I opened it carefully and put the instrument together. "This is my baby," I said with a wink, but my face grew more serious. " If you damage him, I'll kick your mozzicone."

"Yes ma'am," he smirked, but then softened into a small smile, "It is very shiny."

"That- never mind, wouldn't make any sense.." I shook my head. I began to play one of the many songs I had learned called Ain't misbehavin'.

Edward laughed, "I remember that song." and he started singing along with my playing.

"I prefer my saxaphone over all the others, in fact I am not a big fan of flutes **(Sorry flautists)**." I said once I finished playing.

He took out his phone as he nodded, then sighed after he looked at it, "Sorry, I've got to go." he walked out into the hall.

"Alright-"

"It's even bigger than the quileutes were!" Edward shouted.

"That's what she said!" I laughed, "What's wrong?" I poked me head out to look downstairs.

There was a large black wolf with midnight-blue eyes and a large fox with softer brown eyes. The wolf was almost as large as Lizzy.

"Hello," I quickly put my sax away, then walked down to greet them, " I'm Bella, Lizzy's friend. You two must be Lily and Diego. Welcome, though I would appreciate it very much if you would change into humans; you're scaring my other guest."

The fox quickly changed, "Lo siento, Bella, It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, and you, it is pleasant to meet a kind southern gentleman."

he just smiled and nodded.

"This is Edward, he is from a nearby coven. Don't fret, though, he and his coven are animal drinkers like me."

"Ah, ¿Cómo está?" Diego held out his hand.

"Bien, ¿Y Tú?" Edward shook his hand.

Diego chuckled, "Good, good."

"Lily, please?" I turned to her.

She grunted, but changed, "I guess it's nice to meet you too... as good as it could possibly be, meeting a leech..."

"Lilian! Growp up! Quit acting like una niña!" Diego snapped.

"Conmigo, and I'll show you your room." His Spanglish was rubbing off on me.

"Alright," he smiled brightly.

"One of you can use my bed, as I do not sleep, but I don't know what to do about-" I said as I turned the knob.

"It's fine, señorita, no te preocupes, I prefer sleeping under the estrellas, anyway, though they seem to hide in this town, the night breezes son muy simpático."

"Yes, they are, I wish I could feel they cool breezes again..." I trailed off. "Here, you go, Lily."

I went and brought my cot into the guest bedroom. As soon as I was out, Lily slammed the door shut.

"Don't mind her, Isabella," he smiled gently, she is just-"

"Racist, in a way?" I finished his sentence.

"Sí, she doesn't like anything or anyone that has anything to do with muerte after her parents and brother died," he sighed.

"Bye, see you around Bella," I heard a soft voice call as the front door shut quietly. I felt bad, I had forgotten that he was .

"Las estrellas are coming out, I am going to sleep. Buena noche, señorita, Diego silently walked downstairs.

"Hasta mañana," I answered. I sat in the middle of my room in a trance. My mind was clear, and it seemed as though I was asleep, even though I knew I would never sleep again, I stayed in my trance all night long.

* * *

**I am sorry that it is short.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Translations:**

**Lo siento- I'm sorry**

**como esta- How are you?**

**Bien, y tu?- Good, and you?**

**Conmigo- come with me**

**senorita- miss (as in ms.)**

**no te preocupes- do not worry yourself (literally- no you preocupy yourself)  
**

**Las estrellas- the stars**

**son muy simpatico- they are very nice/ pleasant**

**Si- yes**

**Buena noche- good night**

**Hasta manana- see you tomorrow**

**I did not use an online translator except to get the tildas where they go and the accents.**

**question of the update!(or QoftheU)  
**

**Do you play an instrument? If you do, what instrument(s) do you play?**

**My answer-**

**I do play an instrument, and that instument is an alto saxophone... I started with a flute, but I switched because I liked the sound of a sax better than the sound of a flute**

**Well, review please! **

**Until next time,**

**GB and BA  
**


	7. 11 de Marzo

**Sorry but this is very important....**

Today is march eleventh. On this day in Spain, there was a train suicide bombing in 2004, killing 191 people and wounding 1800. It was the largest single terrorist attack in world. I may not be fluent in Spanish, and I may not live in Spain, but this tragic event deserves respect. Below is a link to a song, just copy place replace, you know, the usual... I will post the lyrics (in Spanish and English) as well. Please listen, even if you don't understand Spanish... I don't know enough Spanish to truly understand, but my sub-consciousness knew exactly what it said, and I couldn't help but cry...The song is about a girl who rides the train every day and falls in love with a guy across the coach, or car, whichever you wish to call it, and is very shy. She finally gets the courage and kisses him... on March eleventh...

replace (dot) with .

It is called Jueves and it is by Las Orejas de Van Gogh.

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=RdivyIzyOA0&feature=PlayList&p=C258BF6D72EE3341&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=36

The lyrics don't look entirely right....

Lyrics:(Spanish)

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres.

Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
Yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar.

Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Becquer,  
De estación a estación,  
En frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
Yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar.

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,  
Supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta,  
Y me quiero morir.

Pero el tiempo se para,  
Te acercas diciendo,  
"Yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos",  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren.

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,  
Un día especial este 11 de marzo,  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz.

Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos,

me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios,

dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón

Lyrics in English

If I were more beautiful  
and a little more smart  
if I were special,  
if I were on a magazine  
I would have the bravery  
"to cross the coach"*  
and ask you who you are

you sit in front of me  
and you cannot imagine  
that I wear my better skirt for you  
and when I see you  
giving a yawn to the glass  
my pupils inundate

suddenly you look at me  
I look at you and you sigh  
I close my eyes and you avert my gaze  
when I breathe I become so little  
and I start to tremble

and this way days go by from Mondays to Fridays  
as the swallows in the poem by Becquer  
from station to station  
when we are in front of each other  
the silence comes between us

suddenly you look at me  
I look at you and you sigh  
I close my eyes and you avert my gaze  
when I breathe I become so little  
and I start to tremble

and this is what happens  
my lips wake up  
they pronounce your name stuttering  
I guess you think "what a stupid girl"  
and I would like to die

but time stops and you come closer  
saying "I don't know you yet  
but I already miss you"  
each morning I refuse  
to get on the nonstop train  
and I choose this train

and we are already arriving  
my life has changed  
this 11th march is a day so special  
you take my hand  
we arrive to a tunnel  
that turn the light off

I caress your face with my hands  
I become brave and kiss your lips  
you say you love me and  
I give to you the last puff of my heart

* the bravery to break down my shyness


	8. Lily cracks and magical meadows

**Sorry it has been taking so long, but I like writing my stories on paper first....**

**

* * *

**

I had a crazy feeling that everything was going to get hectic. Already, I have meat nine people, and that's not counting the humans.  
Throughout the week, Edward and I have questioned each other. Turns out, his favorite color is blue. Sounds pretty generic to me, but whatever.  
It was Friday now, and I was in a car with all of the female Cullens and Lizzy and Lily. Lizzy was being a good sport, but Lily... Oh, Lily... When will you get over your prejudice?  
We were headed to Portland... I quite like the city.... I may request to Lizzy that we move here...  
We parked next to a bridge. I looked around, wondering why we were at, well pretty close to at least, the ghetto part of the south half of Portland. I saw the store across the street and groaned. Why, oh why did we have to come here of all the places in the Pacific Northwest? Fischel's. Expensive.  
I heard Lizzy cursing someone's mom in every language she knew. "Why?" She groaned in Russian in between something about your mother and a hippopotamus.  
Lily simply looked bored. "Why is my cousin listing so many expletives and talking about  
a bucket of something, mickey mouse and soup?" She asked me.  
I sighed, "This is Fischel's. Everything is at least ten grand..."  
"Holy shi-" she began, "-itake mushrooms."  
"Nice save," I muttered.  
"Around me, you can swear in any language BUT English and Spanish," Esme said.  
"Sorry," Lily seemed to be warming up to vampires.  
"It's alright dear," Esme held the door open for us to go in.  
"Mrs.-" I started.  
"Call me Esme, or I won't answer," she threatened.  
"Esme?" I asked again.  
"Yes honey?" She answered, looking at some patio furniture.  
"Um, Lizzy and I can't afford stuff from here," I gulped.  
"Nonsense! You should know that I fully intend to pay for all costs," she began walking up some narrow stairs.  
"I-I can't accept," I followed her.  
"Think of it as a welcoming present," she offered.  
"Still-"  
"Isabella," She startled me by using my full first name, "My son likes you. Both of my daughters love you, even Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle and I already think of you and Lizzy as our daughters. Now shut up and let me pay."  
I sighed, but gave up the fight, "fine."  
"Good-Oh isn't this lovely? It'd go perfectly in the living room, don't you think?"  
I just looked at it. It was a light earthy brown. "Yes it would," I surprisingly agreed.  
She went to talk with the woman who had been following us. The woman smelled good.  
"Uh, Esme?" I called.  
"Yes dear?"  
"Necesito ir-" she cut me off before I could finish.  
"Go tell the others. We'll meet you at home," she smiled.  
I nodded and all but ran downstairs.  
"Lizzy!" I caught her shoulder.  
"What!" She snapped.  
"I've got to go hunting," I said in Russian, then looked at her even more seriously, "Calmati."  
"Yeah. Calm, she looked down. "See you later, sis."  
I smiled and gave her a hug, "See ya."  
She looked up and smiled gently, "Sunday, it is just you and me. Lily and Diego are going to meet the obnoxious La Push pack."  
"Sweet deal. Bye sis," I walked outside. I saw someone sitting in the car. I moved over to the car and sat next to her. She was sobbing. I put my arms around her, knowing the cold wasn't very comforting, but I had to try anyway.  
With her sobs slowing, she looked at me.  
"What ever is the matter, my dear Lillian?" I asked slipping into my old tongue.  
"This...This is where I had been born," she slowed her sobs enough to talk. "I lived here, in Portland until I turned sixteen. Long story short, I was kidnapped and pretty much forced into another world, but a year before I was taken, my brother had died. In front of me. That left my mother broken, but my disappearing caused my mom to lose it. She committed suicide. My father shortly after."  
There was so much loss in her family.  
"I-I'm sorry," she sniffed.  
"Lily, sometimes we need to let the fly off the handle. That is not always a bad thing," I held her tight.  
"You know, when you speak like that, I have no idea what you're saying."  
I laughed softly, "Let me rephrase that; Lily, sometimes you should just let the tears come."  
"Oh. Weren't you going to go hunting?" she asked.  
"Eh. I'll wait until tonight, and I'll be gone the rest of the weekend, until Sunday."  
"Good choice!" Alice came skipping out.  
"Well, let's go," Lily smiled weakly, her eyes still red from crying.  
It took a little less than an hour to get home, but I was sure glad when we did.  
"Hey Diego! How are you?" Lizzy gave him a big hug.  
I laughed.  
"Yo estoy bien, chica," he smiled, holding back laughter, " and t-uh-you?"  
"Good. Better now though," she sighed.  
I laughed. Lizzy must have multiple personality disorder. (MPD) One minute she is kind, the next she is cussing out your family, (especially your mother) then she is completely and utterly bored, then she is all lovey-dovey and flirty.  
"Go away," Lizzy groaned.  
"Okay! I'll be seeing you Sunday, Liz!" I ran north through the woods.  
as I was running, I heard a quiet noise nearby.  
I stopped and walked east quickly. I walked out into a large meadow. The meadow was lined by trees in the west, south, and north, but there was a single tree in the middle that was in full bloom; they were cherry blossoms. There were patches of blue and pink hyacinths, and patches of the most beautiful lilies that anyone would ever find. None of this made any sense. It was fall. Every flower should be dead or dying. There shouldn't be any flowers at all.  
I had forgotten why I had come this way, or even out here at all as I climbed the branch that over-looked the valley shadowed by the small mountains. I leaned my head against the stout trunk of the tree.  
It seemed to have moved, but then I remembered everything. This was one of my special abilities. The one only Lizzy knew about. I had been here before, I realized. This place was full of "magic" as humans would call it, but in reality, it was me.  
A subtle breeze kicked up, bringing a sweet scent to me. I took it in and let it fill up my sensitive nose. It was a Cullen. (I'm sure you can guess which one (: )  
"Hello?" he called softly.  
I smiled. He couldn't smell me very well because of the breeze, which was still blowing his heavenly scent towards me.  
The branch I was on moved so I could slide off easily. I hit the ground without a sound.  
He looked over to me in surprise, "What are you doing here?"  
"Nah, the question should be, what are you doing here?" I leaned against the tree as the branch moved back to its original position.  
"I was here first, Bella," he took a step towards me. Shivers went down my spine as my name rolled of of his tongue like a song.  
"I don't think so," I smirked.  
"Alright then, I was trying to get away from Emmett and Jasper."  
"Ah," I wiggled a bit against the tree. "I was merely on a hunting trip, as the cashier was starting to smell appetizing."  
"But I thought you said you were here first," his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
I laughed lightly, "I did."  
"But-"  
"They say people become a lot smarter when they become vampires," I smiled, "You must have been a really stupid human," I teased.  
"Was not-"  
"I said I was here before you.I didn't say when."  
"Alright then, when?" he gritted his teeth.  
"Back before the U.S. was really a country."  
"Exactly?" He unclenched his teeth and raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, mid-fifteen hundreds. Didn't keep track."  
"How'd you get across the Atlantic?"  
"Went to Norway, then stowed away on a ship," I shrugged.  
"What kind of ship?" he asked.  
I snorted, "What kind of ships traveled 'cross the ocean, tonto?"  
He thought for a moment, "Oh. Really? A viking ship? Of all ships a viking ship? Were you human?"  
"Ah, the tonto finally got something right. Yes, yes, yes, and yes."  
"How did you manage?" he inquired. I almost laughed. This conversation sounds staged. You could almost hear him gasp as he asked the questions.  
I gave up and laughed, "There was a vampire aboard."  
"Oh. What happened after that?" he was really starting to sound like a child.  
"The vampire gave me his share of food and water," I struggled to keep in the rest of the laughter.  
"When did he change you?" he asked excitedly as he sat.  
I sat down and leaned against my tree with my ankles crossed and my hands behind my head, "When we landed. Then I ran here, to the ocean. I was wandering around when I found this spot. It was just grass." I chuckled, remembering what happened next.  
"Then?" he pressed.  
"Then I fell asleep, sort of."  
"Fell asleep?"  
"Yes. If I REALLY want to, I can make myself sleep. I don't know what the full extent of that particular ability is."  
"Interesting-"  
"Then I woke up, laying in a blooming cherry tree," I laughed.  
"Huh? How is that possible?"  
"Shut up Cullen and let me finish."  
"Ye-"  
"Shut it."  
"Oka-"  
I glared at him, then continued, "After I saw the tree, I started laughing maniacally."  
"Why?" he tilted his head slightly to one side.  
I grinned, "I had dreamt about a large blooming cherry tree."  
"You're insane," he laughed.  
I tried my best to look offended, "Am not! I am simply mentally hilarious."  
He lost it then and started rolling on the ground, shaking with laughter.  
I leaned over and put my left hand under my head to hold me up.  
He finally sat up, still chuckling and shaking his head.  
I looked at him sarcastically with a smirk, "Are you sober yet?"  
He looked at me strangely.  
What had I said wrong? I dropped my smirk, "Well are you?"  
"Um, Bella? Vampires can't get drunk."  
I just looked at him, hardly even blinking.  
"Yeesh, you still talk old," he said, realizing what I meant.  
I raised an eyebrow- hah! take that stupid greek god sculpture-like vampire. "Are you calling me old, old man?"  
"Hey-"  
"Hay is for horses and cows like you!" I jumped up quickly.  
He began chasing me, but I stayed just out of his reach.  
"What are you going to do now?" he pinned me to my tree. His hands were on either side of me, right next to that spot right below the ribs and just above the hips.  
His face was really close to mine. His eyes were smoldering, a burnt butter color.  
My breathing sped up as I became hypnotized by his deep, soulful eyes. His face was less than an inch away.  
What the hell, I thought, and pressed my lips to his.

* * *

**Longest yet!**

**Translations:**

**Yo estoy bien, chica- I am good, girl**

**Necesito ir- I need to go-**

**Tonto- fool**

**Next QotU:**

**Do you collect anything? If so, what?**

**I collect Ty beanie babies, feathers, rocks, bandannas, and books... and masks... and I guess beads and quilts.... **

**Until next update,**

**Kylie (Green-blobs-and-blue-apples)  
**


	9. I think wars!

**Sorry it took so long.. I went to Colorado for spring break last week and this chapter took a long time to write (well not really... a day seems kinda long when you are so hyper that people think you're high... Which I'm not, as I have never smoked anything and I don't ever EVER plan to.**

**Thank you reviewers I appreciate the lovely reviews!!!!**

**I don't own Twilight (Obviously)**

**Well, here is the next chapter...**

* * *

I shocked even myself. Did I even like him? Hell if I know... Well, he was kissing me back, so that is a good sign. He pulled back and my face slid into a pout.  
"Aw, what the heck? Who said I was done kissing you? I find you to be a fantastical **(hehehe)** kisser," I frowned.  
He chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.  
"Oh. Right," I said, "I still need to hunt."  
He laughed, "Well, I'll go with you."  
"Well then, quit lolly-gagging, and let us go!" My voice slipped into my natural Italian accent with the, as humans would call, "old speak". I pulled him towards the mountains across the valley.  
"Where are we-" I pushed him off the cliff. Well, sort-of. He more-or-less fell, but whatever...  
"Well that is one way to get down, but I prefer this way," I began walking down a steep narrow path.  
"Maybe I like cliff-jumping," he raised a perfect eyebrow.  
"Hm, perhaps I prefer not to rip my trou-uh, pants," I teased.  
"." he said seeing where he ripped his pants. He shrugged, "At least I don't talk like I'm old, you old woman."  
"You do sometimes, when you don't realize it, old man," I teased.  
"I'm only seventeen," he protested.  
"I'm only eighteen," I mocked.  
"You're five-hundred!" he frowned.  
"No, I'm about four-hundred and nine and fifty," I argued.  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, I am four hundred and fifty and nine."  
"Big difference," he said sarcastically.  
"There is a BIG difference," I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Hm," he re-raised his eyebrow.  
"You're- what year were you born?" I asked.  
He shrugged again, "Nineteen-oh-one."  
"You are a hundred and nine! You are old!" I laughed, throwing my head back.  
"If you're calling me old, then you are ancient. You're older than anyone in my family."  
"Hah! Maybe someone will respect their elders, seeing as you don't," I threw my arms up.  
He looked a bit confused. He shook his head and said, "Let's hunt."  
"Sounds good."  
After a few more arguments about our ages, a couple of elk and a cougar, **(or as people not from the pacific northwest call 'em, mountain lions...to long of a name if you ask me.... people also call them pumas.. ridiculous if you ask me... Cougars all the way!!!)** we sat by my cherry tree in the meadow.  
"I was born in 1901 in Chicago and in 1918 Carlisle found me dying of the spanish influenza and changed me."  
"Your human life sounds boring," I complained.  
"I never said it was exciting," he said.  
"True," I thought for a moment, "Do you like honeysuckle?"  
"Why?" he asked suspiciously.  
"I just want to know," I answered innocently.  
"Yes, honeysuckle is nice."  
Honeysuckle vines began weaving their way across a fresh patch of dirt at the base of my tree.  
He stared in amazement.  
"Hm, how about blueberries?" I thought aloud. Blueberry bushes pushed up and lined the meadow except the cliff side, a small area around the stream and a path for going in and out of the meadow.  
On the south side, red cedars grew and created a large dirt patch. The cedars towered over all the other trees. The Cherry tree grew even larger than the cedars. In the dirt patch under the cedars grew Easter Lilies. Easter lilies were beautiful lilies that grow the day before Easter, Easter Day, and the day after.  
Night fell like a silk ribbon. It was a soft night. Crickets chirped in the distance and frogs croaked. Every now and then, an owl would call, looking for its nightly meal.  
I sighed, "I should go home."  
"Alright, I'll see you at school," he helped me up.  
"Bye," I shouted as I ran. I loved the warm breeze blowing through my hair.

"It's about time you are back! You're two hours late!" Lizzy blocked the doorway.  
"Sorry-" I began.  
" 's alright," she interrupted me, "Now, close your eyes. No peeking."  
"Of course not," I smiled innocently.  
She hit my shoulder.  
"Ow...." I rubbed my shoulder.  
"Sissy," she taunted.  
I stuck my tongue out at her.  
She laughed, "Come on Iz." She pulled me inside.  
"Wow. Just-Wow." I stared at the living room. The walls were a creamy beige and the floor was a nice oak. The furniture was all the same color as the couch I had picked out earlier. There was a large flat screen T.V. above the fireplace. On the mantle was a couple of pictures of Lizzy and me from throughout the years.  
"The living room paint is still drying," she said, "You know, watching paint dry is actually kind of entertaining... but it's like, well, watching paint dry..."  
I laughed, "Wouldn't know, I've never felt like watching paint dry.  
She smiled, There is more." she pulled me into the kitchen.  
There was a round oak table that would seat four, well there was four chairs. There was a new stainless steel fridge. The walls were a pale shade of yellow. The floor was the wood looking linoleum. The countertops were a really cool color of granite-plain white.  
"Then upstairs," she pulled me up into my room.  
The walls were a dark-ish blue and the trim was ebony. I think the floor was too. The bed-frame was all wrought-iron and there was a silky-looking canopy. The sheets were black while the bed spread and bed skirt were the same blue as the walls. The decorative were different shades of blue, but they all looked good together. The pillows that you are supposed to sleep on were black. Looking at the window, to the left was an ebony desk and chair. The wall across from the foot of the bed was a bookshelf. I mean the whole wall. It was filled with books. Looking back at the desk, I realize that there was a really cool laptop, and guess what color it is? Wrong, it was actually lime green. There also was a white Ipod dock and an Ipod touch with a Blue skin.  
"Oops. Hold on-" she dashed into her room. "Switch you," she came back, holding a blue laptop in her hands.  
"Nah. I like the color," I wanna see your room."  
"The bathroom is a very pale blue- like periwinkle," she said as she dragged me into her room. She set her laptop back into place on the desk. It was just like mine only it was green with purple heart trim.  
"I love your room as much as mine," I turned to her. It just dawned on me that both of our beds were king-sized. If I could have, I would have blushed.  
Lizzy laughed, "You were thinking what I think you were thinking weren't you?"  
"No," I said innocently, "I think you were thinking what you think you were thinking, while I was thinking about thinking what you were thinking."  
"Nope," I fired back, "Actually, I was thinking about thinking about wether to think about thinking, or thinking about what you were thinking about thinking about me thinking about what you were thinking I was thinking."  
She was silent.  
I smiled.  
"You were thinking about king-sized beds, weren't you?"  
"And if I wasn't thinking about what you thought I was thinking?" I asked.  
She just raised an eyebrow.  
"Maybe," I drug out the word.  
"AH-HA!" she jumped up and pointed her finger at me. "You were thinking what I thought you were thinking!"  
"You must be a psychic," I said sarcastically.  
"No, sorry," she smiled angelically.  
"Then you must have a dirty mind."  
"Actually... Yes... Yes I do.."  
"Figures," I said, walking down to the kitchen.  
"I began cooking for Lizzy.  
"Hey Iz?" Lizzy stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Yes Liz?" I held back my smile as I turned towards her.  
She smiled, "You're cooking dinner?"  
"You know it! Extra rare with mashed potatoes, gravy, and a little salad. And carrots," I grinned.  
"Ah, you're the best! Except carrots.... damn rabbits..."  
I laughed until I saw her face.  
"Iz," she said sadly.  
"Whatever is the matter?" Her expression was very sad. It made me want to cry.  
"It seems like I never see you anymore. I really miss you Isabella."  
I all but snapped-in the break-down-into-emotional-tears type of snap. "I'm sorry," I walked over to where she stood. I gave her a hug. "Really. I am very sorry."  
She looked up and smiled at me sadly after I released her from the hug.  
I jumped over to the stove and quickly took the two steaks out.  
She got a plate out.  
I pretty much tossed the steaks over in her general direction. I heard growling. I looked over to Lizzy. A smile played on the edge of her lips as she growled.  
"Oops," I smiled slyly.  
She picked up the steak that didn't land in her hair and took a bite. "Yum," a grin slowly spread across her face until she looked like The Cheshire Cat.  
"SPLAT!" It landed right in my face.  
"Oh it's on. It's on like Donkey Kong," I leapt for the fridge and used the door as a shield as she threw carrots at me. One by one, I grabbed the eggs and threw them at her. Each and everyone of them hit their target. I barreled towards the cupboard that smelled like sugar. I flung it open and grabbed both the sugar and the flour. I tossed the sugar after opening it so that it would land in her hair, then did the same with the flour.  
She began laughing maniacally.  
I looked at her oddly. Then I felt something warm drip slowly down my hair. She put a couple other things in my hair. I smelled it. Corn syrup. Maple syrup. Honey. Molasses.I glared at her.  
She grabbed me and pulled me down into the flour and sugar pile.  
We laughed for several minutes before we started to clean up.  
"You go take your shower, I'll finish down here," I said while sweeping up the flour and sugar.  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
"Yup."  
Later, we were sitting on the couch, watching T.V. Lizzy had Ice Cream.  
"I know!" Lizzy suddenly jumped up.  
"I know you know," I answered.  
"I know you know I know," she smiled.  
"I know you know I know you know," my eyebrow twitched.  
"I know you know I know you know I know."  
"I knew you know I know you know I know you know."  
"Yeaaaaaah I give up... Stupid vamps and their empty brains...." She muttered.  
I laughed.  
"We should have more days like this, sis. Just you and me."  
"Definitely," I answered.  
" 'Night Iz." She hugged me, then trudged upstairs.  
I smiled, "Good night, Sorella. Dormire bene."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!!!!**

**Translations: **

**Sorella-sister**

**Dormire bene- Sleep well**

**So I found out that not only did one key of my sax get all messed up, but so did six others... ),:**

**It might have been the shop people trying to haggle my parents out of money though..... Cause only one didn't work...**

**Anyway! QotU!!!!**

**What is your favorite flower???? **

**My answer will be shown only if at LEAST one person tells me theirs... I might even be so nice as to add your favorite flower into the magical meadow next time they visit!!!!**

**Until next update!!!!**

**Kylie**

**xxxxxx  
**


	10. A couple of realizations

**Sorry it has taken me so long... I really am sorry. There simply is no excuse...**

**on a lighter note, I will introduce Lily's fiance in this chapter.**

**my answer to the QotU is: Lilies! I also love other flowers, but lilies are my favorites.  
**

**well, here it goes!**

**Rawr**

**L POV**

"Bella," I groaned

"Yes?" she called from downstairs.

"Please help me," I begged.

"What do you need help with?" she appeared on my bed.

"Your empty brain is good in Biology," I asked, "Right?"

"I've taken it more times than I could count," she shrugged.

"I feel so stupid asking this, but why is the cell membrane so weird?"

She smiled, "It's selectively permeable."

I looked at her, confused.

This time, she laughed, "That means it will only let certain things in or out."

"Oh. Thank you," I said begrudgingly.

"Glad I could help," she stood up.

"I have one more question," I turned my chair and looked up at her.

"I have one more answer," she mocked.

I rolled my eyes. As I got all my work together, I asked, "Why is the junior helping the senior?"

She laughed again, "Because I'm a four-hundred-sixty year-old and you are-"

"Nearly two-hundred, but I guess I've never really paid attention in science. I prefer gym, even though we can't show our full strength."

"And I like English. Mostly because you can't get bored with so many books available, and new ones are coming out every day. And guess what's on tomorrow night?" she smirked.

"Of course you do," I groaned, "Come on I'll give you a ride."

She looked at me with an amused expression.

"To school," I added.

"Alright, but first, two things: One, guess what's on tomorrow night?" she looked giddy.

"Hm… tomorrow is Thursday, so 'The Vampire Diaries'!" I almost jumped with joy.

"Second," she began, "I kissed someone," she looked as if she would have blushed.

"_Finally_," I gave her a hug, "Now tell me; was he a good kisser?"

"Yes," she bit her bottom lip.

"Did he kiss you back?" I pressed. This was getting interesting.

"Yes," she sighed. It wasn't a dreamy sigh; darn.

"Do you like him?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not completely sure," she frowned a little.

"Does he like you?" I asked, already knowing the truth.

"No idea," I could see a little pout form on her lips.

"What is his name? Is he a vampire? Or is he a werewolf?" I would put pit-bulls to shame if it were Diego.

"It was Edward. He is a vampire," she answered.

"Oh. My. God. Edward Cullen? Really?" I have to admit, he is kind of cute- For a vampire.

"Yes," I could have sworn I saw her blush.

"Sorry we 'idn't come back las' night," A voice slurred drunkenly.

"Come on Lily. For once I drank nada, and I am muy alegré. Who knows what could have happened," Diego's sweet voice rang from the foyer.

Izzy ran down to help get Lily up into the guest room.

The guest room was almost identical to Izzy's, but was still under construction. The trim and floor weren't, so neither was any of the furniture. We were still trying to contact Anthony, Lily's fiancé.

I snuck into Lily's room and snatched her phone, then ran out into the backyard. I found Anthony's number in the contacts and called.

"_Hello?_" A sweet yet masculine voice answered.

"Hello, is this Anthony?" I asked cautiously.

"_Yes, may I ask who is speaking?_" _Very polite_, I thought. He had an accent, but I couldn't place what type of accent he had.

"I'm Lizzy, uh, Lily's cousin," I replied.

"_Well, hello Lizzy, is everything alright?" _ Worry immediately coated his voice.

"Yes, everything is fine except, how do you help a werewolf with a hang-over?"

He laughed, "_I'll be there soon_."

"Okay, thank you," I smiled.

"_No worries. Bye._"

With a "click", he hung up.

I went back upstairs and put my cousin's phone back.

"Izzy," I whisper yelled.

"What's up?" she stood by the door downstairs.

"You go to school. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Lily."

"And Diego?" she raised an eyebrow.

I blushed, _There isn't much use denying it anymore. Not when I just recently admitted it to myself, _"Yes."

Bella paused, "Did you just say you actually like someone?" she gasped dramatically.

I stood up straight and smirked, "Yes I did, Isabella."

She flinched slightly, "Just checking. Bye, now."

I shook my head. Crazy people. I looked out the front door and saw someone standing across the street, smelling the air.

_Odd._

He walked across the street, still sniffing the air. "Excuse me, miss?" he stopped smelling.

"Yes?" I stepped onto the porch.

"Might you be Lizzy?" How could someone speaking so hesitantly seem so confident? There was an air about him. One that just said "leader" he seemed lost though.

I nodded and gave him a warm smile, "And you must be Anthony."

He nodded as well.

"Come on in and I'll show you where Lily has been sleeping," I led him up the stairs.

"Thank you," he smiled slightly.

"Do you happen to know Lily's second favorite color?"

"It changes," he answered.

"Do you know of a tree with wood that changes?" We stopped outside of Lily's room.

"The wood of- Well as long as I have lived there, I still can't pronounce the name properly. Lily can. But I guess translated, it would be…" he thought for a moment then began translating it. He started at a strange language I had never heard before, then another. He then asked, "Do you know Russian?"

"Oh good," he sighed, "saves a lot of effort."

I laughed.

"I think it is '_Rainbow'_," he said in my native language.

"Figures," I rolled my eyes, "That's rainbow in English."

He nodded, "You'll have to find either a unicorn or someone who can grow trees… Good luck with _that_."

"Okay," I smiled. I knew someone who could help me with that. "Here she is," I opened the door to the guest room. "It isn't completely done…"

"It is fine," he said quickly as he approached Lily. "Lily. Lily."

She groaned as she turned over.

"Lillian," he stroked her cheek gently, "Wake up, sweetheart."

"Mno," she snuggled deeper into the pillow.

He sat on the edge of the bed.

She screamed and sat up, "NO! They're here! Help! NO! Don't arrest me! I didn't do it! Billy and Fredette did it! I swear!"

"Calm down, calm down," he put his hands on either side of her face.

"Oh," she quieted down. "'ood mornin' 'ow a you?" she swayed.

"I don't think I have ever seen you _this_ drunk," he chuckled.

"I'm only a lil' tipsy," she hiccupped.

"You need to eat this," Anthony all but shoved something into her mouth.

"'ey!- Yum!" She swallowed. "I'm gonna go asleep-"

"Wait!" I said quickly.

"What!" She half snapped, half groaned.

"What is the name of the rainbow tree?"

She said something in a foreign language.

"Rasvah?" I asked.

"Ra- Like ya gonna say rat- Sv- kind of like sf- I- Well, It is an I, but is pronounced uh."

"Okay… Thanks."

"Ni- Night" She fell asleep immediately.

"Rasvi?" I turned to Anthony.

"Yeah, sounds right," he answered nonchalantly.

"Neat name."

"It is the hardest to pronounce," he nodded.

"Huh," was my only reply.

"Well, maybe that is because I am a native."

"Maybe," I said, then added, "Probably."

"Yes. That is it because I am use to the pronunciation, and "Rasvi" is spelled weird, even for my language."

"You said it right!" I jumped up.

"Said what right?" he appeared startled.

"The name of the tree!"

"Rasvi?"

"Yes!"

He looked amused.

Lily began to stir from my excitement.

"You'll be alright?" I asked.

"Yes," he watched Lily with such devotion and love, I could feel a tug on my heart strings.

"Okay, 'cause I've got to go pick up some food. Bella and I had a food fight."

"Who is Bella?" he asked.

"She is like my sister," I answered confidently.

"Like as in…"

"My best friend, "I clarified, "We are extremely close."

"I see," he nodded.

I was close to tears. Bella and I were beginning to drift. She was hanging out with the Cullens more, while I have been staying home, reading or something. I sighed, "See you later. It was nice to meet you."

"And you."

**Once again, I am terribly sorry...**

**but, same rules apply to my...**

**QotU!**

**here it is...**

**What is your favorite type of music?**

**Ninja Doughnut, you do NOT count.**

**No one ask, they know who they are.**

**The reason they don't count is because, well, they are one of my best friends, and I know them...**

**I am watching you, Ninja...**

**Rawr,**

**Green-blob-and-blue-apples  
**


End file.
